Morphologic observations and data on 45Ca uptake indicate that the myocardial necroses produced by large doses of hydralazine, a vasodilating antihypertensive agen, are: (1) related to tachycardia, hypoxia and increased flux of calcium into cardiac muscle cells, and (2) prevented by propranolol or verapamil.